Triads
by Green Owl
Summary: The Irish have a saying, that all things come in threes. Pairing: Ryan O'Reily & Dr. Gloria Nathan.
1. Indications of Dignity

Author: Green Owl

Title: Triad: Three Indications of Dignity in a Person

Disclaimer: I don't own or buy/sell/process this mind crack - I just abuse the hell out of it.

* * *

**Traditional Irish Triad: There are three indications of dignity in a person: a fine figure, a free bearing, eloquence.**

* * *

**A Fine Figure**

She wasn't the kind of chick he went for.

He liked 'em tall, skinny, big tits, long legs. Brunette was nice, blonde was better, redhead was the fuckin' shit. Pale skin with freckles was always a fuckin' plus.

And he loved it when a girl had a nasty mouth on her – they always gave awesome head.

Gloria Nathan, M.D., was almost the opposite. Soft and lush, rounded and womanly, with smooth, mocha skin and a warm, generous smile, she made him think of coffee ice cream, comfort and warm, safe places.

Ryan O'Reily wouldn't change one fuckin' thing about her.

* * *

**A Free Bearing**

_Check-up time. Best part of the whole fuckin' day._

"Hey, doc, you ever take ballet lessons when you were a kid?" Ryan asked, watching her as she moved.

"Yes, ten years," she replied, taking his wrist between her fingers and counting his pulse.

"I can tell. You're very graceful. Carry yourself like a fuckin' queen."

Gloria looked up at him, surprised by the compliment and searching his face for any sign of sarcasm.

She found none.

"Thanks," she responded, writing on his chart and giving him a shy smile.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling back at her.

* * *

**Eloquence**

"Favorite?"

_Six fuckin' weeks of chemo. _

She ducked her head. "I can't."

_Six week of pukin' his guts out after every fuckin' meal and strugglin' to take a goddamn piss._

"Sure ya can," he coaxed. "Tell ya mine if ya tell me yours."

_Six weeks away from the neverendin' danse macabre of Emerald City. How would the citizens respond to the absence of their Wizard?_

She blushed, leaning forward awkwardly as she whispered, "Cocksucker."

_But goddamn, it was worth every fuckin' second when she looked at him with those gorgeous chocolate eyes._

He grinned and winked at her. "Mine, too."


	2. Constitution of a Physician

Titles: "A Complete Cure," "Leaving No Blemish Behind," and "A Painless Examination"  
Series: _Traditional Irish Triads_  
Author: Green Owl  
Rating: R (Ryan drops the f-bomb with impunity, Gloria swears a tiny bit.)  
Pairing: GLORYAN (Gloria Nathan & Ryan O'Reily)  
Word Count: 100 per piece  
Summary: Traditional Irish Triad: Three things that constitute a physician: a complete cure, leaving no blemish behind, a painless examination.

Disclaimer: I don't buy / sell / process this mindcrack - I just abuse the _hell_ out of it.

* * *

**Three things that constitute a physician: a complete cure, leaving no blemish behind, a painless examination.**

* * *

**A Complete Cure**

Ryan hopped up on the examination table, looked around, smiled when he saw a familiar face. "Hey, Doc! Long time, no see."

"Your check-up's not until tomorrow," Gloria replied. "Why are you here?"

He put his right hand over his sternum. "My heart. It's aching."

"I doubt it," she scoffed.

"I could be having a serious cardiac event here –"

She rolled her eyes. "I am so done with this bullshit, O'Reily. But since you're here, the tests came back negative."

"Wait," he protested, blood splattering her labcoat as he reached out to her with his other arm.

"What happened?"

* * *

**Leaving No Blemish Behind**

Gloria sighed as she turned Ryan's left hand to expose the raw wound between his elbow and wrist.

"Really did a number on yourself, didn't you?" she asked as she examined him.

"You could say that," he whispered, his eyes boring into hers as she glanced up at him briefly.

"Put hydrogen peroxide on it yet?" she inquired.

He uncurled his fist, brushed the inside of her forearm gently with the backs of his fingers. "No."

She sucked in her breath, but didn't move. "Vitamin E will keep it from scarring permanently."

"Thanks," he murmured, still stroking her silky skin.

* * *

**A Painless Examination**

_You swore up and down that I'd never have you._

_Told me to my face that you could never, ever love me._

_Vowed that it would never happen between us._

_Said you hated me._

Hated me.

_Bull-fuckin'-shit._

_I can see right through you, baby._

_Y'ain't nothin' but a fuckin' liar._

_Nothin' but a beautiful fuckin' liar._

_If you really didn't care, why use your breath to warm up the chestpiece of your stethoscope before listening to my heart?_

_Did you hear it when ya listened?_

_Did you, Gloria?_

_Strong, wasn't it?_

_Just for you._

_All for you._

_Only for you._


End file.
